Significant other
by Woo JiJV
Summary: Cinta bukan hal yang logis, karena sesuatu yang logis bukanlah cinta. U-Kiss couple. Jaevin as Main Pair, 2Seop, Elvin and Kemaru a little bit. Hope you like it Kiss me, specially JaeVin shipper. DL?DR! Oneshot, BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Bromance.


Author : Kevin

**Significant other **

Main Cast :

**Kim Jaeseop (AJ U-Kiss)**

**Woo Sunghyun (Kevin U-Kiss)**

Lee Kiseop

Other Cast : U-Kiss member

Pair: **JaeVin** and 2Seop a little bit.

Other : Kemaru, ElVin

Rated :** T**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god and their agency, or their parents.

Genre : Romance, sad / Hurt

Warning : Bromance/YAOI, OOC, Typo(s) DL? DR!

Let's read!

.

.

.

Jaeseop POV

Ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu, terasa masih melelahkan, aku akan kembali menjadi AJ U-Kiss dengan kembali dari Amerika melakukan apa yang sangat ingin aku lakukan, sekolah dan U-Kiss adalah dua hal yang kini paling berharga dalam hidupku, untuk beberapa hal seperti Keluarga juga sama. U-Kiss, terutama kekasihku. Lee Kiseop.

Ku fikir sebuah jodoh saat nama kami memiliki kesamaan. Dia menyukaiku sejak awal aku bergabung, atau menurut pengakuannya dia menyukaiku sejak pertama kali bertemu di satu panggung dengan ku saat aku masih ada di Paran. Dia menyukaiku sejak pandangan pertama. Sayangnya, saat itu justru ada sosok lain yang menarik perhatian ku, membuatku seperti menghilang sekejam dengan waktu yang terhenti hanya dengan menatap matanya saja.

Kevin Woo, Atau Woo Sunghyun. Bukan Lee Kiseop. Tapi, harapan ku untuk bisa dekatnya sangatlah susah, dia tak pernah menganggap aku ada, hubungan kami sangat canggung, dan itu hanya dia lakukan padaku, mungkin karena aku dia harus kehilangan dua teman dekatnya. Tapi, dia bahkan memperlakukan Hoon lebih baik dari pada aku. Itu hanya kisah ku beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku tahu berada dalam sebuah tim yang sama bukan berarti kalian berteman, jadi aku cukup senang saja jika dia kadang mau mendengarkan ku, berbicara tentang perform kami, tentu saja, dia tak mungkin mau berbicara banyak dan lebih ke personal pada ku.

Kita masih sangat asing. Aku mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Kiseop saat kami ada di back stage konser U-Kiss di Jepang. Aku memang tak pernah memperkirakan bahwa Kiseop menyukaiku. Saat itu aku melihat Eli memberikan sebuah boneka pada Kevin, dan Kevin sekali lagi menerima apapun itu dengan terbuka, dengan senyuman yang tak akan pernah aku dapatkan, entah kenapa itu membuatku cemburu dan marah.

Aku menerima Kiseop dan dia menciumku, untuk pertama kalinya aku berciuman dan itu dengan lelaki yang ku kira memang tak kalah cantik dari Kevin, hanya saja aku melihat Kevin selalu lebih sempurna dari yang lain, Kevin sangat polos, dan cute, tapi dia juga seksi, aku pernah mengatakan hal semacam ideal tipe ku adalah yang seksi dan cute, kalian tentu tahu jawabannya siapa bukan? Hanya saja aku mengatakan hal itu dengan melirik kekasihku, Kiseop, agar dia percaya apa yang aku katakan adalah tentang dia.

Dia akhir musim panas ini aku menciptakan sebuah lagu dengan judul Fall in love, itu judul yang manis tapi percayalah, itu tak semanis apa yang kedengarannya, lagu itu penuh rasa sakit, meski seseorang itu jatuh cinta dengan begitu beratnya, dia tak akan pernah tahu betapa sakit pula yang dia dapatkan karena tak sanggup menggapai cintanya.

Ya, itu aku, dan Kevin.

Aku sudah berusaha mencintai hanya Kiseop, dan aku melakukannya hingga kini, kami melakukannya dengan lancar seperti kebanyakan pasangan, meski aku tahu Kevin selalu dekat dengan semua member, aku tahu hanya Eli yang benar-benar dekat dan membuat Kevin nyaman. Mereka sama-sama berkebangsaan Amerika- Korea, tentu itu sebuah jembatan yang bagus untuk hubungan mereka. Tapi, aku terlalu mengenal Kevin, Kevin masih menyimpan perasaan pada Kibum, aku rasa mereka berdua masih sering berhubungan dan bertukar kabar. Sejak keluarnya Dongho dari U-Kiss, aku merasa Kevin makin enggan berbicara banyak padaku, jujur saja itu membuatku kesal, tapi Kevin tak akan melakukan hal itu lama, dia sangat professional, dia kembali melakukan skin ship seperti yang fans inginkan dengan ku, tapi itu hanya di depan kalian, dia tak akan pernah mau bersentuhan dengan ku di belakang fans. Aku justru jarang melakukan hal itu dengan Kiseop, karena kami lah yang nyata di balik panggung, dan aku rasa kami tak butuh hal tersebut.

Aku tidak pernah membatasi persahabatan Kiseop karena aku tahu dia hanya dekat dengan Hoon atau Kevin sendiri.

Aku merasakan pelukan di lenganku, ini Kiseop-ku. Aku tak harus membuka mata untuk tahu bahwa dia kini tengah menatapku.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" Tanya ku menggodanya, ku dengar dia mendengus.

"Aku _Ulzzang_, aku jauh lebih tampan darimu."

"Kau cantik _baby_.." Dia menepuk lengan ku lembut.

"Ayo.. makan. Semuanya sudah menunggu kita." Bisiknya, aku justru terganggu. Aku memang sulit mengontrol libidoku, itu salah Kiseop jika dia aku tak mau makan malam, dia sudah berbisik begitu.

"A-apa.." Aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya saat aku menempatkan diri di atas tubuhnya, aku mengusap pipinya yang merona lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dengan ucapan itu aku mengutarakannya, aku merindukan Kiseop-ku, meski perasaanku tak pernah lepas dari Kevin, meski kadang aku melihat Kiseop seperti Kevin, aku hanya yakin satu hal, bahwa yang sekarang tengah berada di bawahku adalah Kiseop, bukan Kevin, yang aku cium Kiseop bukan Kevin. Dan aku akan menghabiskan malam panjang ini dengan Kiseop bukan Kevin.

.

.

.

Other side

Eli membuat dirinya bertemu masalah saat dia menyembunyikan jurnal milik Soohyun, dan saat sang Leader tahu, maka hukuman Eli cukup mudah tapi akan berkesan sangat menyakitkan bagi lelaki ini, itu terdengar konyol.

Melarang Eli untuk berdekatan dengan Kevin semalam seminggu. Kevin hanya tersenyum geli dengan masih bermain dengan ponselnya sedangkan Eli cemberut dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak dilihat, dia menatap Kevin dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan –menurut Soohyun. Soohyun sudah memulai rencananya dengan duduk di samping Kevin dan Eli dengan Hoon. Sementara mereka masih menunggu Kiseop dan Jaeseop.

"_Hyung_, apa kita masih akan menunggu mereka?"

"Hal yang bodoh jika menyuruh Kiseop yang menjemput AJ. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang atau menunggu mereka bangun besok siang?"

"Apa maksudmu Eli?" Soohyun hanya mendengus kesal pada Eli yang menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan polos Kevin, Soohyun mengusap rambut Kevin lembut.

"Vinnie, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia itu idiot." Kevin nyengir lucu.

"Aku tahu _hyung_." Soohyun kadang tertawa sendiri dengan kelakuan ajaib milik maknae kedua, atau saat ini menjadi maknae sementara di grup ini, meski dia yakin siapapun maknaenya nanti, tak akan ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari Kevin. Tapi kadang Kevin bisa menjadi tak terduga, bahkan dia bisa jadi Kevin yang berbeda yang jauh dari kata polos, saat itu juga Soohyun berfikir untuk menjauhkan Kevin dari Eli untuk waktu yang lebih lama, sungguh. Image seorang Kevin memang polos dan lugu, juga dari wajahnya yang cute, tapi, wajah Kevin itu sangat cantik dan ekspresi nya kadang terlihat seksi, apalagi badannya yang sangat ramping, terutama pingganya, bibir tipisnya, kulit nya yang sang-

"_Hyung_? aku lapaarr.." Rengek Eli dan itu membuat Soohyun bangun dari imajinasi bodohnya. Dia berdehem keras, dan membuat Hoon yang tahu isi otak Soohyun tertawa kecil. Soohyun melirik ke arah kamar Jaeseop dan Kiseop.

"Kita harus merombak lagi. Tapi, Eli kau tidur dengan ku, biar Hoon yang tidur dengan Kevin."

"Terserah." Balas Eli kesal dan langsung meraup makanannya, memang nya sejak kapan dia boleh tidur sekamar dengan Kevin? Kevin meletakkan ponselnya dan ikut makan dengan yang lain. Lelaki ini tak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan main rapper mereka, perasaan yang dia miliki untuknya, atau mungkin dia sudah tahu tapi dia tak peduli? Apa Kevin orang yang seperti itu?

Mungkin kembali lagi dengan sisi Kevin yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

Soohyun tampak terus membuntuti Kevin, berusaha menjauhkan Kevin dari predator (?) Eli. Kevin tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum?

"_Hyungie_, mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Kibum _hyung_?" Tawar Kevin, Soohyun tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja." Kevin dengan senyuman yang manis mungkin memang selalu manis, memberikan ponselnya dan Soohyun benar-benar antusis, sampai lupa untuk menjaga Kevin dari Eli, Eli menampakkan seringaian bodohnya dan mendekati Kevin, Kevin tersentak saat merasakan lengan Kevin memeluk pinggangnya, dan menarik Kevin ke mobil yang sama dengannya, Soohyun masih terlalu asik, hingga dia tak sadar akan sesuatu, saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil di ikuti oleh Kiseop dan Jaeseop barulah Soohyun ingat.

"Astaga. Kibum_-ah_, Eli menculik Kevin mu lagi." Terdengar suara tawa keras disana. Jaeseop ikut mendengarkan dia membiarkan pundaknya menjadi sandaran Kiseop. Kekasihnya sudah tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kevin mu ?

Back to Jaeseop POV

Aku melihat Eli masih memasang wajah idiotnya, sepertinya keinginannya untuk berduaan dengan Kevin kembali gagal? Siapa sangka Hoon lebih tanggap. Kevin masih memang wajah tak berdosanya, wajah nya tenang saat dia diam dan focus pada ponselnya, dimana pun dia berada aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, aku menarik tangan Kiseop dan berjajar di samping Kevin, sementara Hoon merangkul Kevin dan Eli juga Soohyun yang berdebat di belakang kami. Kekasih ku maupun Hoon sedang menggunakan earphone, dan itu tak akan aku sia-siakan.

"Kevz.." Dia mengangkat wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku merasa kembali bernafas dan menghirup aroma yang menyegarkan ikut serta dalam tarikan nafasku, senyumnya yang terbaik harus akui itu, aku menyukai bagaimana Kiseop tersenyum tapi aku menyukai senyum Kevin lebih dari nya. aku keterlaluan? Tidak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dia bertanya dengan formal, seperti aku masih seniornya di Paran.

"_Fine_." Aku mengajaknya berbicara dalam bahasa inggris karena Hoon melepaskan Earphonenya pada satu sisi, aku hanya takut dia mendengar terlalu banyak hal, aku terkesan terlalu yah –_you know what I mean_ –pada Kevin, aku terkesan menekan dan terlalu banyak bertanya. Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan ku pada Kevin bukan? Apa kalian masih mengaggap kelakuan ku ini aneh? Tapi Kevin menanggapi ku dengan santai, aku tak perlu dengar dari Kevin, karena aku sudah tahu jika Kevin tahu aku menyukainya, tapi dia masih tetap memperlakukan ku sama dengan yang lain.

Aku kesal. Tapi juga tenang, karena dia tak akan menjaga jarak dengan ku. Dan mungkin Kevin melakukan itu demi Kiseop, teman terbaiknya. Mungkin saking dekatnya mereka, ada dari fans yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Soohyun dan Kiseop juga Eli dipanggil entah untuk alasan apa, Hoon, aku dan Kevin harus pergi untuk rekaman terlebih dahulu. Dan setelahnya kami bertiga akan pulang lebih awal, aku sempat menghubungi Kiseop dan kekasih ku itu bilang dia akan pulang larut malam.

Aku melihat Kevin membawa beberapa snack kesukaannya ke dalam kamar. Aku tak suka melihatnya mengabaikanku yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa memeperhatikan gerak-geriknya, apa yang dia fikirkan? Apa dia kira aku patung? Entah apa yang menuntunku untuk melangkah mengikutinya.

"Kevin?" Panggilku dari luar.

"_Ne_?! siapa?" Aku langsung saja masuk dan dia tampak membulatkan mata jernihnya, aku hanya melempar senyuman seadanya.

"Aku bosan." Ucapku sekenanya, dia memberiku snack yang ada di tangannya, aku tak langsung mengambilnya, aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya beberapa detik sebelum mengambilnya dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kevin."

"Hmm.." Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Kevin berdekatan seperti ini, entah apa saja yang aku lakukan bahwa sebenarnya semua mudah, Kevin tidak pernah menolakku, dia hanya sungkan padaku, entahlah, mungkin Kevin terlalu lelah untuk mengusir ku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau berfikir hubungan kita terlalu canggung satu sama lain?" Kevin menatap langit-langit kamarnya, aku memperhatikan pahatan sempurna seorang Kevin Woo dari samping, sangat cantik, dan sangat murni. Benar jika putih suci adalah warna yang melambangkan seorang Kevin Woo.

"Kau menanyakan ini sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut AJ.." Dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Aku mendengar dengan seksama.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku suka. Maksudku.. aku minta maaf jika kau merasa begitu. Aku canggung karena kau.. entahlah. Sepertinya aku merasa kau itu masih senior ku." Aku tersenyum, hatiku terasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Apa aku salah jika aku berfikir kau benci padaku karena aku, Kibum.."

"Tidak!" Kevin membuatku tersentak kaget, dia menoleh padaku, dan tatapan kami bertemu dia menatapku kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak AJ.. aku tahu itu keputusan Kibum hyung. lagi pula aku dan Kibum _hyung _masih saling menjaga komunikasi kami. Kami baik-baik saja."

Kami? Apa yang aku fikirkan selama ini benar. Aku mempertajam tatapan ku padanya, membuatnya tak sanggup mengelak, mungkin dia berfikir untuk apa aku menatapnya begitu.

"Kalian masih berpacaran?" Aku lihat dia gugup, mungkin tatapan ku yang terlalu menekannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku cemburu dan marah, entahlah aku tak punya hak, tapi perasaan itu ada tanpa aku perintah, bagaimanapun Kevin masih seseorang yang aku sukai. Bahkan setelah adanya Kiseop disisi ku, aku belum sanggup melupakan perasaanku. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai lelaki ini.

"_Ne_."

Dan itu sukses membuat semua kesenangan ku bisa berbicara sedekat ini dengannya musnah, aku hancur hanya untuk sekali ucapan Kevin, sebuah pernyataan mutlak bahwa Kevin dan Kibum masih sepasang kekasih, intensitas pertemuan mereka hampir sangat jarang, aku tak menyangka mereka masih bertahan, aku kagum padamu Kibum-ssi. Mungkin jika aku ada di posisimu, aku pun juga akan tetap mencintai Kevin.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan.. aku cemburu?" Kevin, sudah ku duga, kau tak terkejut sama sekali, kau pasti sudah tahu semuanya.

"Itu. rumit.." Ucapmu pelan, mata mu kembali menghilang dari pandanganku, kau kembali tak menatapku, kau justru memejamkan mata coklat jernih itu.

"Itu artinya.. aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu." Kevin berkata dengan lembutnya, penuh dengan kehati-hatian, inilah yang Soohyun bilang, sosok lain dari Kevin, Kevin mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menepuk pahaku untuk ikut duduk bersamanya, aku menurutinya.

"Aku juga manusia. Bagaimanapun aku tetap tak sanggup mengendalikan perasaan seseorang, jika pun itu kau, Kiseop ataupun Kibum hyung, kau tahu? Bahkan aku pun tak sanggup mengendalikan perasaanku." Aku mengerut heran, Kevin memeluk kedua lututnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Tersenyum begitu lembut membuatku terpana dan terhipnotis untuk beberapa detik berselang saat dia kembali menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya sendiri dan menatap lurus ke depan, aku bersumpah dia terlihat indah. Matanya menyayu dan menghitam, tak ada apapun yang terbias dimatanya yang kosong.

"Aku .. juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Itu sebabnya. Aku merasa canggung berada di dekatmu."

Deg

"Kevin?!" Kevin kembali menatapku.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kim Jaeseop."

Aku bergerak hendak menyentuhnya tapi dia menghindar.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa." Telaknya, aku diam membeku, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu sedetik setelah aku menemukan jiwaku damai? Dia kembali menggoncangku dengan banyak kemungkinan.

"Kevin." Kevin hanya menatapku datar, tak ada senyum seperti tadi, Kevin, kenapa kau selalu begini? Kenapa selalu mempermainkan ku?

"Aku mencintai Kibum _hyung_, dan kau juga Kiseop masih memiliki hubungan. Apapun yang kau fikirkan tentang perasaan kita, selamanya kau tak akan menemukan jalan keluar untuk kita bisa bersama. Jika kau berfikir tentang perpisahan. Itu adalah hal yang jauh lebih salah."

Deg

Aku tak peduli, aku menulikan telingaku, detik itu aku langsung menarik lengan kurusnya dan mendekapnya dengan satu tanganku, aku menekan bibirku padanya, dia tak bereaksi. Hingga beberapa menit aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" Aku menatapnya sendu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya, pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, pertama kalinya aku menciumnya, dan itu terjadi begitu singkat. Ini masih sulit ku terima, aku kehilangan control ku.

"Jawab Kevin.." Aku kembali menekan bibir ku padanya, menahan tengkuknya untuk lebih mendekat, meski tak ada jarak, aku masih merasa ini masih kurang dekat, dengan semua perasaan yang melimpah dan meluap di dalam hatiku aku ingin dia juga merasakannya, aku ingin berbagi dengannya, dan dia menerima ku.

Dia membalas ciumanku. Ku mohon Kevin, jangan membuat ku begini. Aku hampir menitihkan air mata, entah kenapa ini terasa begitu menyedihkan, kemana Kevin yang manis ? kenapa aku merasa di permainkan oleh Kevin yang berbeda? Dia sangat suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, sedetik aku berfikir untuk marah, hingga aku merasa ciuman kami terasa asin oleh sebuah cairan yang mengalir. Itu bukan milikku, aku membuka mata dan aku melihat mata terpejam dihadapanku tengah menangis. Aku memutus ciuman kami, dan dia menunduk.

"Kevin.." Aku mengangkat dagunya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa harus Kibum? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Air matanya mengalir deras dan aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bisa melihat Kevin seperti ini, dia menangis untuk ku, dia menangis karena apa yang kita inginkan tak terwujud, dia menangis untuk kita, bukan karena perasaannya sendiri.

"Kevin.. benarkah kau.." Kevin menggeleng.

"Aku juga.. tidak tahu. Tolong jangan Tanya." Jaeseop mengusap pipi yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"_After I fell in love with you, I'm so in love with my live.._" Bisikku.

"_Love is never logical, because a logical thing is not love.."_ Aku tersenyum, dia memejamkan matanya saat dia tahu aku akan kembali menciumnya. Aku kembali menciumnya tapi kali ini berbeda, ciumanku sedikit lebih dalam dan dia langsung membalasku, menjadi ciuman basah dan menjadi lebih panas, aku membaringkan tubuh rampingnya dengan pelan. Dia tak menolak, bahkan saat aku mengusap punggung halusnya dengan tanganku yang merangkak masuk ke dalam kaos merah tipisnya, aku menyukai sensasi kulit milik Kevin, bentuk pinggang dan juga perut Kevin begitu ramping dan langsing.

Aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku jahat, aku tahu itu lebih dari siapapun, tapi kalian tidak tahu seberapa buruknya sisi lain dari cinta, jangan berfikir cinta akan selalu indah.

Aku maupun Kevin tak berniat untuk melanjutkan hal ini lebih jauh, aku ingin memberitahunya ini adalah perasaan yang tulus bukan hanya masalah kebutuhan, tapi ini adalah cara ku yang lain untuk memberitahunya, dia berharga bagiku, walaupun dia tak akan pernah memilikinya, Aku mencintainya. Kevin Woo.

.

.

.

**JAESEOP POV AND STORY END**

**Note : **

AAAAAAAAAAAA I DON'T KNOW WHY?! BELAKANGAN INI SAYA LAGI SUKA COUPLE U-KISS ! SPECIALLY JAEVIN PAIRING! AND ELVIN A LITTLE BIT! I LOVE SOOVIN TOO.. ARGGHH! ._.

I'm sorry everyone, saya masih baru di dunia ff, ini karya pertama sayah ._. tolong jangan memojokkan/? Saya Karena saya belum pandai menulis, apalagi masalah thypo yang kata senior" /? Saya bakal jadi musuh abadi ._. maaf kalau jelek dan ngebuat kalian ilfeel/? Dengan kata-kata saya yang mungkin terlalu over-drama haha.. maaaffff bangettt.. Saya hanya ingin membagi perasaan saya yang sedang meluap-luap sama Jaevin. Haha.

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Mind to review?


End file.
